The present invention relates to novel amino acid derivatives useful as medicines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 discloses carboxylalkyl dipeptide derivatives and related compounds which are useful as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors and accordingly useful as antihypertensives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,384 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,037 disclose mixtures of carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives with compounds having different pharmacological actions.